The Champions Strike Back - Smash Edition
Death Battle Special: The Champions Strike Back is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring six returning champions who have all appeared in the Smash brothers series. Interlude :Wiz: We have had a good two seasons thus far and thank you, our viewing audience. :Boomstick: And in honor of the upcoming third season, we decided to bring back some of winners. From season one, we have Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Princess Peach. :Wiz: And returning from season two are Fox McCloud, Kirby,Donkey Kong. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out which four will fight to the death and which among the chosen would win this installment of Death Battle: The Champions Strike Back.. :Boomstick: Smash Edition! Yoshi :(*Cue: Smash Brothers Melee - Yoshi's Island) : Wiz: We first start with Yoshi, Mario's cheerful and friendly dinosaur steed. Considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe, Yoshi has a higher and stronger jump than Mario. Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down monsters thrice his size or more single-handedly. He's able to keep up with experienced fighters. :Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freaken' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario! ' :Mario cries. :'Boomstick: If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level! Also while young Yoshis are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party! :Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light weight projectiles and can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield. But Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach. :Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire. ' :Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi... uh.. ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object or contain the victim within. :'Boomstick: It was because of this freakish anatomy, and driving skills, that Yoshi took out Riptor. :Yoshi: Yoshi! TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: From defeating numerous opponents larger than himself, Yoshi displayed having the potential to level a mountain or two. He even once knocked an enemy out into orbit. Yoshi also displayed being able to move at Mach 75-100 and can goes faster with a boost like Dash Peppers and Stars. * Strength: Yoshi is strong enough to lift things heavier than a tank as seen when he carried and threw Metal Eggdozers. * Durability: He can endure damage that would effect an island. * Rank: Nuke (7-A) to Star Killer (High 4-C) Sonic the Hedgehog :(*Cue: Sonic the Hedgehog - His World) :Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, having been battling numerous bad guys that include the tyrannical Dr. Eggman. :Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging freedom fighter/do-gooder/hippie. : Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. :(Scene of Sonic outrunning Sam Speed's car.) :Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes. : Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique. :Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. Serious how does this guy not vomit?' :Wiz: While he can use temporary shields to resist harm, Sonic can increase his power with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become the gold-furred Super Sonic. :Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. :Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. He can transform further into rainbow-furred Hyper Sonic, becoming able to endure the vacuum of space. :Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute. :Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. :Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a prick. :Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and an adrenaline junkie but he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. :Boomstick: Or put Mario in his place in the Olympics or in his previous Death Battle. : Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!" runs off TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Mach 1000-8810.2, Sonic can do enough damage to make something durable as a mountain crumble. As Hyper Sonic, he can move at x100-1000 the Speed of Light and battled beings strong enough to destroy planets. * Strength: Able to lift around 5000 kg, Sonic uses his speed to deliver blows with his strongest as potent as a nuclear blast. As Hyper Sonic, he can lift 10^4 to 10^5 kg with the force of his hits now strong enough to destroy a country. * Durability: While able to endure damage that could sink an island, Sonic's Hyper form allows him to survive a planet-shattering blow * Stamina: High * Range: Melee range, meters to kilometers with certain techniques * Intelligence: High * Rank: Nuke (7-B), Star Killer (4-A) in Hyper Form. Princess Peach :(*Cue: New Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach's Castle) :Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard meek and helpless damsel-in-distress. :Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate. :Peach: MARIOO! :Boomstick: Being a member of the Royal Toadstool family, Peach spends most of her time getting herself kidnapped, or baking cakes in the kitchen. :Wiz: But despite being a stereotypical princess, Peach has shown herself to be an extremely athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, tennis, basketball, and kart racing. She even survived every Mario Party, and we're talking of the giant Bower games either. :Boomstick: Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips! Which she can apparently pull out of her... :Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties. :Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass! She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down there explodes. :Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in midair for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep. And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When she rages, she becomes invulnerable but slows tremendously. :Boomstick: (*snickers*) Vibe Scepter. : Wiz: Oh.... (*clears throat*) But Peach's ultimate soccer move is Empress Peach, a kick so powerful that it splits a soccer ball into three while having enough force to decapitate or smash a person's skull. Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil spells, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her. :Boomstick: Really? I thought it was because of... well... ' :Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battles several times, once even saving him from Bowser on her own. Even so, she still needs rescuing on a daily basis, and her gratitude usually only goes as far as a kiss and a cake. :'Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not puttin' out? :Wiz: Careful, you don't want her to take you out like she did with Zelda. :Boomstick: I still think that was luck. TALLY * Attack Potency and speed: She demonstrated having the potential to handle the likes of giant Bower and Wart when she needs too, her magic potent to damage a country, able to move at Mach 2.5-5 while able to dodge lightning at Mach 100-1000. * Strength: While usually weaker than other character, Peach has shown herself to be strong enough to lift enemies larger than herself. And her striking strength is Class PJ. * Durability: She is able to endure the kind of damage that could ravage a city. * Rank: Nuke (7-B) with her magic making her a Planet Burner (5-B). Fox McCloud :(*Cues: Smash Brother Brawl - Space Armada*) :Wiz: In his youth, Fox was a pilot prodigy studying at the Cornerian flight academy. He was raised by his single father James, who founded a team of mercenaries known throughout the universe as Star Fox. But when fear of civil war in Lylat system being triggered by the Andross, Cornerian republic secretly hired the Star Fox freelancers to investigate. But upon arrival, James was betrayed by Pigma, who was secretly in league with the monkey mogul. :Boomstick: Which is why pigs are for eating, and nothing else. :Wiz: Outraged at the Cornerian government for refusing to respond, Fox McCloud abandoned the academy. Under Peppy's wing he founded a new Star Fox team, alongside fellow drop-outs Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. The result was a squad like nothing seen before. :MC: Emergency! Emergency! Incoming enemy fighters. Prepare for launch. :Boomstick: Fox pilots an Arwing, a nimble star fighter with a lot of power. It has twin plasma lasers and can carry up to nine smart bombs, each of which can take out an entire squadron in just one shot. It also creates a reflector shield when Fox does a barrel roll. :Wiz: The Arwings are also equipped with four advanced G-Diffusers, which reduce gravitational forces for pilots in flight. Even so, the ultra-fast Arwings exert enormous pressure that causes blood to move from pilot's brain to his feet. To prevent this, and thus fly the Arwings to the best of their ability, the Star Fox team actually amputated their legs, replacing them with cybernetics. :Boomstick: Holy shit! That's some hardcore dedication! On cyborg foot, Fox relies on his trusty blaster pistol, which he always carries. This little beauty has been heavily modified over the years and can charge up a super powerful shot. ' :Wiz: Fox also carries two portable G-Diffusers, one acts as an all-purpose reflector, though he cannot move or attack while using it. The second is a booster pack for highly maneuverable flight. These G-Diffusers allow Fox to manipulate his own gravity to perform two superhuman fighting moves, the speedy Fox Illusion (uses Fox Illusion on Jigglypuff) and the Fire Fox (uses Fire Fox on Jigglypuff). :'Boomstick: Fox has taken down entire armies on his own, and unlike dear old dead Dad, he's defeated Andross not once, but twice. :Wiz: He is absolutely fearless, though he often relies on his brainier wingmates to handle strategy and intel. :Boomstick: 'Cause when he comes up with a plan, he ends up falling into a black hole! "Clever like a fox", my ass. :Wiz: Regardless, he has proven himself more than capable of saving the day on his own, time and time again, he is the leader of the second generation of StarFox, the greatest commando team in the galaxy. And that alone should prove one thing that Bucky O'Hare failed to learn... :Boomstick: You don't mess around with Fox McCloud! :Fox: I see 'em up ahead! Let's rock & roll! TALLY * Attack Potency: With his best gear, Fox can destroy a room. He can at peak human speed while able to react to attacks at Mach 2.5-5. * Striking Strength: He is strong enough to damage a room. * Durability: He survived great falls and even being squashed by the 8 meter tall Saurian * Rank: Room Thrasher (9-A), Superhuman (8-A) while using his Arwing. Kirby :(*Cue: Kirby's Dream Collection - Gourmet Race to Green Greens) :Wiz: A millennia ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to become the greatest Star Warrior and his name... is Kirby... :(Music ends abruptly) :Kirby: HIII! :(*Resume: Kirby's Dream Collection - Gourmet Race to Green Greens) : Boomstick: Wait, what?! That cute cuddly pink puffball?! :Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever, and has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since. :Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly. :Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse. Besides incredible strength, speed, durability, Kirby's body is able to stretch his mouth or inflate his body to fly like a sentient balloon. He can traverse also the skies and outer space with his own personal vehicle: the Warp Star. :warp star flies out of Kabu's mouth with Kirby jumping on it : Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster then light. Though it is the source of his powers, allowing Tiff to summon until he was old enough to do it on his own, Kirby can recreate his Warp Star should it be destroyed. But Kirby's most dangerous when he's hungry. :(Kirby swallows numerous bad guys.) :Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds. : Wiz: It's about to get even worse. Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality and can spit up whoever he swallow to use as a projectile. Furthermore, whatever Kirby inhales certain enemy or item, he can sometimes get a power-up. Like swallowing an enemy with a mallet to become Hammer Kirby, or fire or ice to become Fire Kirby or Ice Kirby. :Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies. :(We see Mike Kirby sing, causing several monsters to explode) :Wiz: Kirby has a multitude of power-ups, including copying the power of Smash's fighters. :Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes. But I still think Kirby defeating Kid Buu to be the most impossible feat in Death Battle history. : Wiz: Don't forget that Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby and thus not a fully matured Star Warrior. :Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight. Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it. Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the universe. :Kirby: Poyo! TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Having faced threats of cosmic origin like Dark Nebula and Nightmare, Kirby has the potential that could damage a fraction of the galaxy. Using a warp star, Kirby can move at x10-100 times the Speed of Light * Strength: If he gets serious in a fight against a very dangerous monster, Kirby could destroy a solar system. * Durability: He can endure attacks that could blow up a few solar systems. * Stamina: Very High * Range: Stellar * Rank: Star Killer (4-A) Donkey Kong :(*Cue: Donkey Kong Country Returns - Jungle Hijinks) :Wiz: Now this is the law of the jungle. As old and as true as the sky, the ones that shall keep it may prosper... :Boomstick: Whosoever touches Donkey Kong's banana hoard must die! And Knuckles learned that the hard way, despite having the speed advantage. :Wiz: Long ago, an illegal pet gorilla famously did battle with his abusive owner atop a construction site. :Boomstick: The ape's name was Donkey Kong, and the conflict didn't go so well for him. :Wiz: After escaping, he fled to a remote island with his son, also named Donkey Kong. His son would later bear a child destined to rule the island. This powerful ape was named... you guessed it, Donkey Kong... :Boomstick: This gorilla loves bananas so much that he's hoarded hundreds for himself. And if someone tries to take away any of his delicious golden treasures, may God help them. :Wiz: And yet, there have been those like King K. Rool and his Kremlins who have been bold enough to steal the ape's entire stockpile several times. Right out from under his nose. That's what happens when you hog every banana on the island to yourself, just basic supply and demand. :Boomstick: Donkey Kong weighs 800 pounds and stands about eight feet tall. That's almost twice as big as a normal gorilla. He spends his afternoons as if he were a Florida native: killing crocs in various ways from smashing them with barrels like his grandpa or straight up punching them to death. :Wiz: The strength this ape wields is so tremendous, his very palms can shake the earth. And his trademark Giant Punch can send his victims flying beyond the horizon. :Kong punching a tiki attempting to hypnotize him out of his hut. :Boomstick: But just because he's strong, doesn't mean he's slow. He can unleash a flurry of blows so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating explosions! ' :Wiz: This is similar to a meteor catching fire while falling through the atmosphere... at 25,000 miles per hour. Another thing that sets Donkey Kong and his kin from common primates are their use of advance tools. :'Boomstick: Yeah! He's got a shotgun! Like, I know it looks like he's just carrying around a log, but no, seriously, it's a boomstick that Funky Kong somehow made out of a tree, that fires concussive homing coconuts! :Wiz: It can fire in spurts and if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. At least, that's what the DK Rap tells us, but what it doesn't tell us is that the series of grunts you hear from the Kongs is actually them speaking their own language. :Boomstick: Really? I wonder what he's saying... :Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA! :Wiz: With a clap of his hands, he can create a shockwave strong enough to shatter meteors, also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he ate an entire plantation of bananas in a single afternoon. :Boomstick: He's agile enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, and tough enough to survive point blank explosions, multiple times! : Wiz: But most impressively, after surviving an explosion that launched him into orbit, he used a fully charged Giant Punch to send a moon careening into the planet. Despite being a lazy idiot, he can be easily motivated by his bananas as they are all he needs to bring out the big guns. :Boomstick: If something separates him from his precious fruit stockpile, someone is going to die. : Kong beating Lord Frederick before punching him out of his ship towards his armada, the force of the walrus's crash sinking all the ships. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Donkey Kong displayed having enough force in his planet to accelerate a small moon (2775 feet in diameter and weighs 9.9 quadrillion tons) out of orbit (with 3000 megatons of force) and able to move a little about Mach 5. * Strength: Having Superhuman+ lifting strength, Donkey Kong applies force in his attack that could ravage a country. * Durability: He can endure damage that could devastate a country, having been blasted into orbit and survived both the vacuum of space and atmospheric re-entry. * Stamina: Vastly superhuman * Range: Average melee, but can extend to a few dozen meters with shockwaves from his ThunderClap attack. * Rank: Terraformer (6-B) Pre-Fight :Wiz: We now have our six combatants, but only four can enter the Smash arena. :Boomstick: And only one can leave it. :Wiz: We have left you, the fans, to vote for the four lucky fighters and have rallied up votes...The first combatant is...Yoshi. :Boomstick: Dino-Mite! :Wiz: In a tie, we have Sonic and Kirby. :Boomstick: Hope they can both keep up with the carnage and stomach it. :Wiz: And finally, we have Princess Peach. :Boomstick: We should expect some fleecing here. : Wiz: As this is all-out fight to the death, this Death Battle is anything goes times four! : Boomstick: Four players enter. Player One leaves! It's time for a Death Battle!' Fight The scene opens to the Big Battlefield as a Six-Player Smash is about to begin. Yoshi and Sonic are first to appear. 3... Kirby and Princess Peach are the next to appear. 2... Donkey Kong and Fox McCloud appear last. 1...GO! But without warning, Master Hand and Crazy appear from out of nowhere. Master Hand takes out Donkey Kong while Crazy Hand grabs Fox and throws him off into the distance. The other smash fighters were taken off guard by the sudden attack, but each refocuses on dealing with only three opponents. FIGHT! Sonic spin-dashes Yoshi hard, kicking the stunned dinosaur to the ground hard. But Yoshi gets back up and deals a knock-down counter before following up with a ground pound which Sonic dodged in time. Meanwhile, Peach used her parasol to send Kirby flying towards Yoshi who attempted to pelt the fast moving Sonic with his eggs. One of the eggs ended up hitting Peach, who starts crying and runs around with Sonic losing his footing from the trail of tears. Peach capitalizes with her frying pan, sending Sonic flying off into the horizon. "That's for Mario!," she yelled. *''Sonic: Knocked out by Peach, 1 life left.'' Yoshi proceeds to shoot his tongue at Kirby in an attempt to eat him, only for the smaller opponent to dodge and land a few kicks before inhaling the dino to become Yoshi-Kirby. Yoshi-Kirby then throws a huge laid egg containing Yoshi at Peach, who uses her frying pan to knock the egg back with Kirby, knocked his de-powered form to the ground while freeing Yoshi. Kirby gets up as Peach dashes him, kicking Kirby a few inches away before he attempts to inhale her. But her frying pan ended up being sucked into Kirby's mouth instead. Kirby spins around and transforms into Cook-Kirby, gaining a chief's hand and a frying pan that smacks him in the face before he pulls it off. Cook Kirby uses his frying pan to shield himself from a barrage of Yoshi's eggs and Peach's turnips before conjuring a cauldron that sucks in the food projectiles and then Yoshi and Peach. After a short while, the two characters and some conjured items are launched upward. Peach grabs the midair Super Bell and lands on the ground as Cat Peach while Yoshi acquired the power of a Smash Ball that just appeared, growing wings and breathing fire as he assumes his Super Dragon form. Yoshi uses fireballs to catch Cat Peach and Kirby off guard, the two dodging before Kirby is sent flying by Yoshi's earth-shattering kick to far off floating island that crumbles from the impact. *''Kirby: Knocked out by Yoshi, 1 life left.'' By that time, Sonic had returned to the arena and acquired a Flame Shield that protects him from Yoshi's fire balls as he launched himself at Yoshi, sending him flying with a fiery punch that forces Yoshi back to his default form. "This is my chance!," Sonic yells as he axel kicks Yoshi to finish him off. But a fast-moving blur erupts from the crumbling island and crashes into the arena, instantly vaporizing Yoshi while the shockwave knocked a depowered Peach off the platform. It was the Warp Star as Kirby jumps off, ready to face Sonic and Peach. *''Peach: Knocked out by Kirby, 1 life left.'' *''Yoshi: Removed by Kirby, 0 life left. 4th place.'' Suddenly a crate falls from the sky and all three made a mad dash, destroying the crate with its contents spilled over the ground. Peach acquires a Fire Flower, using it to transform into Fire Peach and tosses fireballs at Sonic while he attempts to close the distance between them. But Kirby, having found a Robobot suit among the wreckage, sucks in one of Peach's fireballs. This causes a crown with a green gem to form on Kirby's head before it is set ablaze, the newly transformed Fire Kirby jumping into the Robobot and turning it into Fire Robobot. Kirby proceeds to use the mech suit to torch Sonic and Peach by the time the two noticed him. Peach reverts to her usual form, while Sonic got his hands on another Flame Shield that he uses to protect himself from Kirby's attack. Sonic then proceeds to smash through the Robobot's chest. The suit explodes with Kirby sent flying up into the air which Peach acquires the Wish Rod from the crate. Peach then uses her Empress Peach to send Kirby further away. But Kirby is intercepted by the Warp Star, using it to make a few hits and run impacts on Sonic and Peach before jumping off as the Warp Star transforms into the Star Rod. Kirby catches the Star Rod and holds it above his head as it glows, unleashing a beam of stars which Sonic barely dodges. Peach is not so lucky as she is blasted off into the horizon before fire works-style explosion are seen. *''Peach: Removed by Kirby, 0 life left. 3rd place'' A Smash Ball appears in the air and Sonic gets it, causing the Seven Super Emeralds to appear before him as he uses their power to transform into his Hyper Sonic form. Seeing Kirby quickly shoots three stars at him, Hyper Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport around Kirby land a series of sucker punches that knock the Star Rod out of Kirby's hand and falling off the ledge. Things seem hopeless until Kirby notices a Smash Ball and quickly inhales it, spinning around with a winged cap forms on his head. Now Ultra Sword Kirby, he straightens his caps while taking out a large sword. Having predicted where Sonic will appear next, Kirby turns and deliver a powerful slash that connects with Sonic's Hyper-Flash attack, causing a huge shockwave that consumes the entire area around the arena in a golden light. When the light fades, only Sonic's smoldering sneakers remain as Kirby proceeds to dance a victory dance. KO Results Boomstick: Now that's a Death Battle for the books! Wiz: With only a varied arsenal that includes his bizarre stomach, Yoshi only couldn't hold a candle to the others. Peach's quirky repertoire, magic, and Empress Peach mega smash gave her an edge, but not enough to take out a hedgehog fast enough to dodge her fire balls and a star warrior that can endure a planetary explosion. So that leaves our two surviving combatants Sonic and Kirby. Boomstick: But how did that pink ball take out Sonic in his ultimate form? Wiz: Simple. Kirby's usual strength, speed and durability is equal to Hyper Sonic. But Kirby's attack power is increased whenever he uses an item like the Warp Star or the Ultra Sword. Either way, this fight is truly Smashin'! Boomstick: Leave the witty remarks to me Wiz... Polls Poll 1 Who will you root for? Yoshi Sonic Peach Fox Kirby Donkey Kong Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Smash Brothers battle royal Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017